villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsieur D'Arque
Monsieur D'Arque (simply known as D'Arque) is the tertiary antagonist of Disney's 30th full-length animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast, and its upcoming 2017 live action adaptation. He is the head of the local insane asylum bribed by the the town hunter named Gaston to pronounce Belle's father Maurice insane and lock him in the asylum to blackmail Belle into marrying Gaston. He was voiced by the late Tony Jay (who later voiced Judge Claude Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, ''and Shere Khan in ''TaleSpin ''and ''The Jungle Book 2) in the 1991 film, and will be portrayed by Adrian Schiller in the 2017 live action adaptation. Personality Although he does not have much screen time compared to the film's other villains, enough of Monsieur D'Arque is seen for people to judge him as a greedy, callous, eccentric, duplicitous, and self-centered man who will do anything for money, to the point that he even notes that Gaston's plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him is extremely despicable, only to claim immediately afterwards with an evil laugh that he actually loves it, clutching a gold coin tightly in his fist. Also, when he arrives with the lynch mob to take Maurice away, he promises Belle with a wicked smile that they will "take good care" of Maurice in the madhouse, possibly implying that the patients there are subjected to forms of abuse, and D'Arque himself takes pleasure in watching it. However, although not shown onscreen, he is willing to pardon anyone whose sanity has been proven to the public, as Maurice was finally released after Belle proves the Beast's existence; even D'Arque himself admits earlier that he considers Maurice to be very harmless in nature. Despite being the supporting antagonist, it is rather interesting to note that D'Arque's personality and Tony Jay's performance as the character is what lead Disney to cast Jay as Judge Claude Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Beauty and the Beast When Belle turns down Gaston's marriage proposal, Gaston becomes angry but when Belle's father Maurice comes into the tavern telling everyone that Belle has been locked in the dungeon by the Beast and everyone starts laughing thinking that Maurice is crazy, Gaston comes up with a plan to make Belle his wife. Later that night after everyone goes home, Gaston and his lackey LeFou remain in the tavern to meet up with Monsieur D'Arque, who runs the local madhouse (or "Asylum for Loons"). Gaston reveals his plan to make Belle agree to marry him by exploiting her father's crazy ravings about a unnamed Beast holding her prisoner in his castle. D'Arque is quite hesitant at first as he truthfully states that Maurice is quite harmless in general (despite his claims). However, Gaston offers D'Arque a bag of gold to throw Maurice in the madhouse unless Belle agrees to marry him, to which D'Arque happily accepts. When they go to Belle's cottage to find out that neither Belle nor Maurice are there, so Gaston has LeFou stay there on guard until Belle and Maurice return. When Belle and Maurice do come home, LeFou rushes to get Gaston and D'Arque, who both rallied up much of the villagers for support. D'Arque himself appears at Belle's doorstep and snidely promises her that they will "take good care" of Maurice, showing her the madhouse's carriage. D'Arque has his men carry Maurice to the carriage, despite Belle's protests. Gaston promises to have Maurice released if Belle will marry him, but Belle turns down Gaston's proposal again and manages to prove that her father's sanity by proving the Beast's existence with the Magic Mirror, resulting Maurice's release. D'Arque and his men are not seen after this since they were not among the rioters attacking the Beast's castle, so it is likely that they merely went home, knowing now that Maurice was telling the truth the whole time. Beauty and the Beast (2017) D'Arque will appear in the 2017 live-action adaptation of the film, where he will be played by Adrian Schiller. Other Appearances Beauty and the Beast (musical) In the musical, D'Arque's role is the same as it was from the film. However, he tends to be more humorous than his animated counterpart, and his asylum is called the Maison Des Lunes, which is French for "House of Lunatics". He, Gaston, and Lefou even sang about Gaston's plot in the song called "Maison Des Lunes". Also, unlike in the film, D'Arque took a role in raiding the Beast's castle (mostly out of greed), but was later warded off by several of the enchanted servants, causing him to flee with the other rioters in defeat. Lyrics Gaston: There's a danger I'll be thwarted, And denied my honeymoon, For the pretty thing I've courted, Refuses to swoon. So the time has come for a murky plan For which I turn to a murky man LeFou: ' ''To find that fiend What better than; '''Gaston + LeFou: THE MAISON DES LUNES Gaston: I don't take this girl for granted, There's no path I haven't hewn, To her heart; no seed unplanted, No flowers unstrewn. But quite amazing to relate '' ''she doesn't want me for her mate. LeFou: Which forces him to contemplate; Gaston and LeFou: THE MAISON DES LUNES D'Arque: I don't wish to seem a tad obtuse, But I don't see how I can be of use, For I lock people up, I'm not a Lonely Hearts Club. I'm a cold, cold fish, I've a nasty, vicious streak. LeFou: Please speak! Gaston: It's Belle's father whose your client, She adores the old buffoon. She'll be forced to be compliant, LeFou: She'll dance to your tune. Gaston: ' ''We'll get the daughter through her dad, You just pronounce the old boy mad. 'LeFou: ' And whoosh, he's slammed up In your pad; '''LeFou + D'Arque THE MAISON DES LUNES Gaston: Do I make myself entirely clear? D'Arque: It's the simplest deal of my whole foul career! Gaston: ' ''Put Maurice away and she'll be here in Moments, in a dreadful state, She'll capitulate To me. '''D'Arque: Oh, I'll be strapping up an inmate LeFou: Very tightly Gaston: Very soon. D'Arque: But please don't bring him in late; Our check-in time's noon. So wave one bachelor good-bye, Gaston: ' ''She'll be my bride! 'LeFou: ' She'd rather die...(uncomfortable pause)...then see her daddy '''D'Arque: Ossify? In my sordid saloon! Gaston + LeFou + D'Arque: So book the church, raise glasses high, to THE MAISON DES LUNES. Gallery 1991 film GettingABribe.png|D'Arque receiving a bag of gold as a bribe from Gaston. TavernMeeting.png|D'Arque listening to Gaston's plan of marrying Belle. MauriceIsHarmless.png|D'Arque stating that he can't lock up Maurice in the asylum since he's harmless in nature. LearningOfTheTruePlan.png|D'Arque learning that Gaston only wants him to lock up Maurice in order to coerce Belle into marrying him. ThatIsSoDespicable.png|At first, D'Arque finds Gaston's plan to be quite despicable.... ButILoveIt.png|... only to happily approve it with an evil smile. WeWillTakeGoodCareOfHim.png|D'Arque presenting the madhouse carriage to Belle, promising to take care of Maurice. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|D'Arque watches as LeFou calls out Maurice for his 'crazy' behavior at the tavern. DArqueLastScene.png|Belle objecting against D'Arque for declaring her father insane. Trivia *The name "D'Arque" is a pun of the word "Dark". *Some fans believe him to be related to Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, because they are both French and voiced by Tony Jay. **As a matter of fact, Tony Jay's performance as D'Arque is what led to Jay's role as Frollo. *Monsieur D'Arque's initial appearance is similar to that of Doctor Claw from the Inspector Gadget series. Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:Cowards Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Blackmailers Category:Extremists Category:Vandals Category:Enforcer Category:Fanatics Category:Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Extravagant